Life of a Vocaloid
by vocaotaku
Summary: Everyday life of a Vocaloid is exciting. Follow along Miku, Rin, Len, Kaito, Meiko, Luka, Gumi, and Gakupo's adventures through everyday life.
1. Welcome to the Vocaloid House!

Sapporo, Japan. Always pretty in the winter time. In an old neighborhood was located...

The Vocaloid house.

The house was large, yet quaint. It was colorful having pastel colors of blue and yellow. It almost looked like it belonged in Key West, Flordia. It was three stories tall having three windows in a line on each floor. Since it was winter time the ground was covered in soft, white snow. It was quiet...but not for long.

"RIN GET BACK HERE!" shouted an angry Miku as she she chased Rin across the front yard.

Rin normally teased Miku so it wasn't a surprise to the rest of the Vocaloids. In this instance, Rin stole Miku's beloved leek that she took EVERYWHERE. Almost like a baby with a blanket, a mother with her her child, or husband with his wife. Another thing they all have in common? They don't share.

"If you want it, then come catch me~!" taunted Rin as she dodged Miku's attempts at getting her leek back.

"You two are so CUTE~!" said Luka in a sing-songy voice.

Luka was a sucker for cute things. She once even fainted over Len in a kitty outfit. Yep. You read that right. Kitty Len.

Miku was closing in on Rin. But Rin wouldn't have it. She ran, and ran, and ran...until she ran into Kaito. Kaito laughed a small laugh, stole the leek from Rin, and gave it to Miku.

"Seriously Miku watch your leeks."  
>"I WAS!" Miku pouted.<p>

Kaito was an ice-cream loving goof. Yea he can act serious, but not for a long time. He watched after Miku like she was his little sister. None of the Vocaloids were related, except for Rin and Len who were twins, but they acted like a family. They all worked at the same studio and ended up moving in together.

The Vocaloids that lived in the house included: Miku, Rin, Len, Kaito, Luka, Meiko, Gakupo, and Gumi. Meiko, Gumi, and Gakupo weren't home right now. They were out buying eggs, milk, and bread. YAY STEREOTYPES!

After a short argument between Kaito and Miku, the Vocaloids went inside to warm up. Len was in the kitchen making cocoa, Rin was on the granite counter eating an orange arguing which fruits were best with Len, Luka was reading **Tuna: A Love Story***, Kaito was scooping out some Haagen Dazs ice-cream, and Miku was petting her leek like she just found a puppy thats been lost for days.

"Where did Meiko, Gakupo, and Gumi go anyways?" asked a curious Len.  
>"Grocery store getting stuff for dinner." answered Luka not looking up from her book.<br>"When will they be back?"  
>"Later."<br>"Are they getting more bananas?"  
>"Are you out of 'em?"<br>"Well...no but I'd like more..."  
>"You don't need more Len!" butted in Rin.<p>

When the cocoa finished everyone went into the living room to drink their warm drinks."

"Ow!" Miku burnt her tongue. Is their a way to treat that?  
>"Blow Miku." scolded Kaito.<p>

Rin and Len were giggling at this comment. Pervy teenagers...

"WERE HOOMMEEE!" shouted Meiko from the doorway. She tends to shout a lot, but the others got use to it after awhile. Except Kaito.

Kaito and Meiko were never on good terms but they seemed to get along with each other.

"We got some eggs, milk, and bread." said Gakupo while Luka rolled her eyes.

"..." Gumi was quiet. Something must be wrong.

"Gumi? Got anything to say?" asked Miku obviously concerned for her friend.  
>"I-I don't wanna talk about it..." She said this showing her embarrasment.<p>

Everyone closed in on Gumi. Gumi was accident prone so her stories were always interesting. "Spill!" shouted Rin.

"W-well...I was walking home from the store a-and i dropped the bread." Everyone was listening intentedly even Luka who had put her book down. She also noticed Gakupo blushing. Oh god this will be good. "S-so i bent down to grab it...but i forgot i was wearing a skirt...and i flashed Gakupo."

Kaito's jaw dropped in shock, Luka giggled behind her book, Len and Rin were rolling on the floor, Meiko was smirking, and Miku ended up joining with Len and Rin.

"S-Shut up!" shouted Gumi obviously embarassed enough. Gakupo was bright red shining like a Christmas tree.

Once everyone collected themselves, they went and unpacked the contents of the grocery bags.  
>Once finished Luka and Miku started making dinner. Stir fry with leeks. Of course Miku teared up when chopping the leeks.<p>

Rin, Len, Kaito, and Gakupo were all talking at the bar about some movie coming out.

"I hear Haku got a job at the cinema. Maybe she can get us tickets?" suggested Kaito.  
>"I don't think she has the ability to do that." said Gakupo, the know-it-all.<br>"Well its worth a try!" argued Rin taking Kaito's side.  
>"Dinner!" shouted Miku as she brought in the food. Luka was a great cook so everyone loved dinner time. Most dinners would include one of the Vocaloids favorite food, except Meiko who preferred drinking sake.<p>

As the Vocaloids ate Luka was talking about her book while everyone pretended to listen.

"Did you know the largest tuna was 1,496 pounds**?"  
>"That's great Luka." said Meiko sarcastically. Luka caught on and stopped talking.<br>"So this new movie? What's it called?" asked Miku who had heard them talking about it earlier.  
>"The Matrix. It's about an alternate universe." answered Len who was now interested in the conversation.<br>"How bout we go see it tomorrow since we have another day of?" suggested Gakupo with a mouth full of stir-fry.  
>"Sounds nice. Is that ok with everyone else?<br>"Sure. Yea! Sound good." the Vocaloids answered in unison except Gumi who just nodded still embarassed from earlier.  
>"Then it's a date!" shouted Meiko who was a little drunk off sake.<p>

**This was my first fanfiction so please constructive critiscism. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors :).  
>Miku: Vocaotaku's does not own Vocaloid. Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha.<br>Rin: Thanks for reading :D!**


	2. A Day Out is Good for Everyone!

**Thanks for the reviews! Here are my responses ^^!**

_**pinkilicious101: lol i need to think up pairs prob gonna mainly be luka x gakupo  
>Negitoro In My Heart: D'AWWW thanks xD i kinda make up the story as i write<strong>_

**So here is your new chapter!  
>Gakupo: Vocaotaku does not own vocaloid! It belongs to Yamaha!<br>Luka: I wanna do it next time :I  
>-<strong>

"Hurry up you guys!" shouted Rin as she ran down the street with Len to the cinema.

Today was a bright sunshiny day. But wasn't it snowing yesterday? What does the weather have mood swings? Shame they were spending it in a dark theater. Only a few puffy clouds were in the sky and the tempeture was around 90 degrees Farenheit. Luka had a tank top on with denim shorts that reached the top of her knees. Was Gakupo staring at her?

"Maybe you should slow down!" shouted Meiko back at Rin who now had her tongue out at Meiko.  
>"I couldn't even if i wanted to!"<p>

Why is Kaito wearing that blue muffler. Its freaking HOT outside! Whatever let's just get to the cinema.

When they got there they saw Haku at the ticket desk.  
>"Watch me work my thang!" whispered Kaito into Gakupo's ear. Gakupo just smirked at him and rolled his eyes.<br>"Why hello there Haku." He said this while ruffling his hair putting on a "sexy" smile.  
><em>Smooth Kaito, smooth. <em>Luka watched as Haku stared at Kaito before asking him...  
>"Can I get you some tickets Kaito?" She waved to the others behind him and the others waved back.<br>"Well were here to see the Matrix? Kinda low on money. What can you do bout _that_?" Kaito was putting himself closer and closer to Haku. Why is Miku getting red?  
>"I can throw you out for flirting with me." Kaito backed off and Meiko stepped up.<br>"Don't mind the freak heres the money." She handed her the amount needed and Haku took it with a smile.  
>"No problem."<p>

This cinema was rather new and none of them had been here yet. The ceiling was about 30 feet up and it was decorated with 50's styles stars and planets. Sci-fi, nice.

"I'll buy popcorn." said Len offering to pay for everyone.  
>"Should I help pay?" asked Miku always the kind one.<br>"Sure thanks."

While the girls were at the counter Gumi started chatting up Kaito.  
>"Real smooth back there Kaito." I could her Rin chuckling next to me.<br>"Shut up I was only trying to get us in for free." Kaito argued back. He seemed embarassed.  
>"Or is that you like her? Hmmm?"<br>"N-no I don't like Haku." HE STUTTERED.

Len and Miku came back with popcorn and drinks for everyone.  
>"Let's GO!" shouted Miku. Excited much?<p>

Luka sat next to Gumi who sat next to Gakupo who sat next to Kaito who sat next to Miku who sat next to Rin who sat next Len who sat next to Meiko. Big group, eh?

Everyone seemed to enjoy the previews. We even found a few movies we might come back for. Kaito and Rin are our horror movie junkies so they were conversing on the movie Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance. How can anyone survive that?

The lights dimmed and the movie started...  
>-<p>

"What...The...Heck..." Rin said enough for all of us. I still dont get it! Len seemed to understand it. Oh well...

"Where to then?" asked Meiko obviously wanting to get out of the dark cinema. What was there to do? The park? Museum? Coffee sh-

"How bout the mall!" shouted Miku and Rin in unison. Len, Gakupo, Kaito, and I groaned. I wasn't a girly girl so shopping didn't interest me that much.  
>"Then off we go!" Meiko obviously ignored are groaning. Hmm maybe i can get a new book at the book store.<p>

On that note we were off. The mall was about 200 acres in size and many shops to browse through ranging from clothes to games to books to food. Miku and Rin ran off in the direction of there favorite boutique while Meiko went to the bar. Gumi went off to the game store. Gumi was a gamer and she admitted it. That left me and the boys.

"So what you guys and gal wanna do?" asked Kaito in a sarcastically excited voice.  
>"Food court?" I didn't mind going for more food sure why not? So we headed our marry way towards the food court.<p>

SO MANY CHOICES! The restuarants and stands had tons of different choices. Gakupo headed toward a salad bar and Kaito to Haagen Dazs. That left me and Len.

"So what sounds good?" Len asked me. Really I wasn't sure. Like I said there were too many choices. Chinese, Mexican, Italian. And then I saw it. THE SUSHI BAR! It beconed me forward with the scent of fish. Unlike most people I love the smell of raw fish. I walked towards the bar without saying a words to Len so he just followed.

"What can I get you?" The waiter had a strong Japanese accent to his voice.  
>"Anything with tuna in it!" I practically yelled it at him! My dedication to tuna was strong.<br>"Got any banana flavored sushi?" Len and his bananas. What is he a freak? Look whos talking im yelling at a Japanese guy about tuna. We all got our quirks.  
>"We got a banana and peanut butter sushi roll. Is that good?"<br>"Of course!" He walked off and started chopping down some fish and bananas.

Me and Len don't get to hang out much so we had a fun time! We talked about the movie, daily accurances, and about the other residents of our house. I felt like someone was watching us. I didn't see anyone but I still felt weird...

When our sushi came we happily munched it down as we talked some more. When we were done I paid and we left. We found Kaito, who was finishing his 5th bowl of ice cream, and Gakupo happily munching an eggplant. We soon left and went to find Miku and Rin. This will be fun.

We decided to split up since the mall was so huge. I searched around Old Navy ended up buying some jeans. What? A girl's got get some good clothes! I exited the story seeing Gakupo waving me down. Looks like they found 'em. I walked towards them and saw Meiko staggering trying to stay up.

"We found them at Macy's. Meiko is a little drunk so Gakupo will be driving." Kaito responded to Luka's befuddled look. Thats right befuddled.  
>"Well then lets go!" I was ready to leave. The mall was getting too crowded.<p>

We found the car after about a 30 minute search. Another 20 was spent putting Rin and Miku's bags in the trunk. Gumi announced she bought a new game for us to play on game night. I enjoyed video games and I was pretty good at them as well.

Gakupo started the car and we were off. Gakupo wasn't the best driver so we held on for dear life. We got home at 9:00 pm. We were out all day? Well I was beat so I went and changed, brushed my teeth, and got my bed ready. Len and Rin wanted everyone to sleep in there room tonight. Why? Don't ask me but everyone but Meiko who was in a hangover slept in there room. Good night!  
>-<p>

**Woot! A good chapter ikr? but I actually enjoyed writing it :D! I will be writing these in POV of different characters. If you caught on this chapter was Luka. Here's Luka with a few more disclaimers.  
>Luka: Yay my chance to shine! Vocaotaku does not own the movie The Matrix, Old Navy, or the song which is a movie in this story Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance. Im now complete ^_^!<br>Some plots in here may turn into new chapters! Update: Yesterday it was snowing and now its 90 degrees...ya im pretty stupid xD**

**Please review!**


	3. Mondays Suck! Part 1

**Sorry for the late update people but spring break has been busier than expected. Anyways I hope people are liking the story :I. If you want me to do something to make it more interesting please message me :). Now the review responses:**

_anime lover no. 1: me too ^^ we must have the same taste :P_

**That's it :P  
>Len: Vocaotaku does not own Vocaloid. It belongs to Yamaha.<br>-**

_Ah... dreamland... such a peaceful beaui-_

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

_Ugh...why is the alarm goin off so early?  
><em>Gumi wasn't a morning person and on work days she would get up 5 minutes before leaving. But the twins had a different schedule. They got up at about 5:00 am EVERY MORNING!

_But isn't it still break? _Gumi looked over at the clock that told you the date and time. It looked like an orange. _Cute... ugh seriously Monday?_

Gumi got up and found the twins wandering the halls. Guess I should wait. But why are they up before the alarm? Well I guess it doesn't matter as long as there up right?

Gumi headed towards the bathroom and found Rin and Len brushing their teeth at the granite two sinked counter. The walls were two colors: orange and yellow. Their were three bathrooms in the house each having different colors that are based on the Vocaloids character colors.

"Morning Gumi~!" Ah Rin...so active.  
>"Mornin' guys." I said this tiredly so they would recognize I wasn't happy getting up early.<br>"Today we go back to work so take a shower, brush your teeth, get dressed, eat breakfa-"  
>"I know how to start my day Rin"<br>"M-kay~!"  
>"How are you Len?"<br>"I'm good" He says this almost as energetic as Rin... almost.

Once they left I got in the shower real quick and washed up. I skipped my shower yesterday so I better wash well. Once I got out I put a towel around my body and hair and went to get some clothes. Oh god oh god oh god! Gakupo. After our pervy moment I've been having troubles talking to him and if he saw me like this it get even worse.

Gakupo and I have always been really good friends. We came into Vocaloid Co. around the same time. He first creeped me out since he wore a samurai suit and carried around a giant sword. Reminds me of Sephiroth. If you didnt know im the greatest girl gamer this world has EVER known~!

I jumped back into the bathroom and waited for him to pass. Luckily my room was right next to the twins. I ran out, ran down the hall, jumped into my room and closed the door. I got out the outfit that Vocaloid gave me. It was a cute light yellow dress with ruffles at the bottom, a orange and green belt, and a cute orange mini jacket.

Vocaloid wanted each member to be remembered by a color, outfit, and item preferably a food item. Each Vocaloid got to choose one at the beginning of their career. I chose this outfit, my colors to be green and orange, and a carrot as my item.

I got changed and went downstairs to get breakfast. Miku was in the kitchen cookingg bacon and eggs. Such a wonderful combination. Miku wasn't as good of a cook as Luka but she was still decent. And it was great for Luka to get a break. I sat down at the table next to Luka.

"Hey Luka what'cha doin?"  
>"I just finished my tuna book."<br>"And how was it?"  
>She just stared at me. Like I was suppose to know.<br>"I'm just gonna say it was good."  
>She smiled. Yay I win.<p>

"Breakfast is ready!"  
>Miku came out with plenty of bacon and eggs.<br>"Eat up!"  
>I munched down on the bacon. I hadn't eaten since yesterday at the movies. I was starving!<p>

When we all finished up we got our shoes and ran outside. Meiko was back to her normal self. She's had plenty of hangovers in the past so she must have some technique to getting rid of them.

The car ride was quiet and uneventful other than a chuckle at a guy falling on the ground outside. The Vocaloid Co. building was a tall building with 30 floors each dedicated to a certain purpose of music.

"Ugh I hate working. I mean ya we just sing and write songs all day but thats hard work!" complained Kaito as we walked up to the building. I agree it may sound easy but its lots of work!  
>"Stop whining! I love work~!" Of course Miku would say that. She was the most popular and her songs were always fun.<br>"We agree!" said the twins in unison. Man they do that a lot.

We walked inside to a nice contemporary lobby. The tables were made of tiles colored of green and brown. The couches were tan and leather. We were greeted by Lily. She was another Vocaloid who wasn't as popular as the rest but I thought she had a nice voice.

"Hey guys the boss wants to talk to Miku and Kaito about a new duet."  
>"YAY! Me and Nii-chan get a duet~!" Miku called Kaito nii-chan. They're very close.<br>"Whoo..." Kaito always got to sing with Miku. I could tell he wanted to sing with someone else for once.

I headed for the elevator where I met Piko.

"Hey Piko! How's life?" I pressed the button for floor 22 where Gakupo, Lily, and mine's recording rooms were.  
>"Pretty good. How's yours?"<br>"Good good." Him, Rin, and Len's recording rooms were on floor 26. Miku's was on 29. It would be 30 but thats reserved for the boss.  
>"Got any new songs?"<br>"Ya I got a song called Piko Piko Legend of the Night."  
>"So it's like Luka's song Luka Luka Night Fever?"<br>"Yup its supposedly my version of it."  
>"Cool!"<p>

The elevator dinged and I got out. The wall was black and white and the floors were black as well. There were three doors in the hallway one green, one purple, and one yellow. Each door had a star with Gakupo, Lily and my name on the our doors.

I said bye to Piko and got out and headed to the green door. The room had green and orange walls and was decorated with cartoon-styled carrots. One wall had a large window with a door on the end that led to the recording room and was filled with different electronic boards. On the side across from the window was a cream couch with a coffee table in front of it. I went over to the couch and sat down waiting for the assistant to come to start all the machines up.

"Hello Gumi!"  
>"Hey Isamu*!" Isamu was my assistant who controlled all the boards and helped me with my vocal training. We were pretty good friends as well.<br>"So you ready to get started?" He turned on the sound board and the music player.  
>"You bet! What song am I doing?"<br>"It's called Panda Hero. Random right?"  
>"I like it!"<p>

I headed into the recording room which was covered in sound proof covering. It had a stool in the middle of the room with a stand and a large microphone.  
>"Ready for the music?"<br>"YEA!" I try to get enthusiastic before singing so I can keep my voice exciting.

The music started playing and it was VERY loud and odd. The lyrics talked about a girl hero who was called the Panda Hero. The lyrics were odd and confusing. I learned awhile back just to worry how my voice sounds and not the lyrics meaning.

"That was...odd?" Couldn't have said better myself. I left the recording room and turned to Isamu.  
>"Any other songs or am I good to go to the break room?"<br>"No others right now. Remember to check back though."  
>"I will. Bye!"<p>

I left room and closed the door behind me. I found Gakupo waiting for the elevator. Please don't be awkward!  
>"Hey Gumi!" Oh thank god he isn't acting weird.<br>"Hey Gakupo. You finished with your songs?"  
>"No I'm heading to Luka's room to work on a song about google."<br>"Wow and I thought Panda Hero was weird." I chuckled to myself before getting on the elevator.  
>"Well have fun with that!" I pressed the button to floor 15. Floor 15 was the break and snack floor. When you had no more songs to record you would go here to wait for more songs.<p>

I got off the elevator and headed towards the tan leather couches and laid down.  
>"Hey Gumi!" I must of not noticed Iroha sitting there.<br>"Oh hey Iroha!" Iroha loved Hello Kitty and her outfit was designed after it.  
>"How was recording?"<br>"I got a weird song about a hero who went by Panda Hero."  
>She stared at me dumbfounded.<br>"Im just gonna take a nap. Wake me if they call for me?"  
>"Sure good night." She returned to her Hello Kitty manga. Must not have noticed that either.<br>"Good night." I soon fell asleep.  
>-<p>

**Ya I know that was a lazy ending but it would have continued on for like ever if I didn't. WE GOT MORE VOCALOIDS INTRODUCED :D! This story is fun writing now a few more disclaimers and then im done!**

**Kaito: Vocaotaku does not own Hello Kitty! or any songs referenced in this story!**

*** Isamu is my Japanese equivalent name meaning courage.**

** Please Review! It helps cure Normalness!**


	4. Mondays Suck! Part 2

**Awesome reviewers thanks so much! Anyways some responses and some disclaimers than you may continue the story :)!**

_Anime Lover no. 1: genderbends are planned i just dont know when :o...__  
><em>_Setsuro-chan: yes stories with lots of charcters are the best! ^_^_

**And**** disclaimers!****  
><strong>**Rin: Vocaotaku does not own Vocaloid~! Yamaha does~!****  
><strong>**-**

"Gumi... Gumi... " Such a soft voice...  
>"GUMI!" CRAP! I woke up to see Luka shaking me. I didn't know she could yell like that!<br>"Hm... yes Luka?" This was the second time I was woken up today. Unhappy.  
>"We have a song together."<br>"M'kay. Lets go."

We walked over to the elevator and I pressed the down up button. Luka's recording room was on the 23 floor right above mine. The elevator ride was silent until... **CLANK!** Oh great! The elevator stopped! Luckily I was calm in situations like this. But Luka wasn't.

"Oh NO NO NO NO!" Luka was snapping her head around in unrealistic speeds look for what the problem was.  
>"Luka...Luka...LUKA!" Revenge for earlier.<br>She looked at me with a worried, scared expression " DO SOMETHING!"

I looked around the elevator and saw a hatch on the ceiling but it was too high for either of us to reach. I searched my bag for my cell pone but I couldn't find it.  
><em>Must of left it in the recording room. DANG IT! <em>

I decided to sit down and wait for someone to realize the elevator wasn't working. Luka on the other hand was about to break the elevator's walls down.  
>"Luka calm down! We just need to wait for someone to come help us! Just take a deep breath." She stopped for a moment still looking panicked and breathed a heavy breath. She sat down next to me. Rather close to.<p>

"Do you have your phone Luka?"  
>"No I left my bag in the recording room."<br>"Well we just have to wait then."

We were silent at first. There wasn't anything to talk about. But I didn't want Luka to start panicking again so had to distract her from the problem at hand.  
>"We should play a game to keep us busy."<br>"OK." I'm glad she agreed.  
>"So...what game?"<br>She thought for a second and grinned.  
>"Truth or Dare!" Oh god I hate this game. But to keep busy I agreed.<p>

"Alright I'll go first. Gumi truth or dare?"  
>"Truth." I'm a wimp.<br>"Okay... Does Len still have that stuffed banana?"  
>"Yes." I'm sorry Len. I had to tell the truth.<br>"I knew it! He told me he got rid of it. Liar..." She looks like she's plotting something.  
>"Alright then Luka truth or dare?"<br>"Dare."  
>"I dare you to tell Gakupo you love him!" Her faced dropped from happy to surprised.<p>

Truth was Luka and Gakupo really did like each other but neither would admit it.  
>"F-fine." Yay! Happy day.<br>The game went on for a few more rounds until finally we ran out of ideas. I now have to attack Rin dressed as a dinosaur though... stupid dares.

After sitting there in silence for about 10 more minutes we heard something above us. The hatch was moved out of the way and...  
>"Rin?" Rin popped her head out in front of the hatch and she grinned.<br>"Hey you guys! What happened?"  
>"Elevator stopped."<p>

Luka was off the ground jumping around happily shouting "Were saved!" over and over again.  
>"Grab this rope!" Rin tossed down a rope and we shimmed on up.<p>

We were now in the elevator shaft. Gulp. I don't like heights and we were high up in between floors 24 and 25.  
>"The other elevator stopped too so we need to check it."<br>"Rin did you get permission to do this?"  
>"No. I just got angry when the elevator didn't come, got into the elevator shaft, and climbed down the ladder and found you guys inside." Wow Rin...<p>

We head up the ladder and found the next elevator stuck between floors 26 and 27. Rin jumped over the gap between the ladder and the elevator and surprisingly made it. I feel dizzy watching that. She opened the hatch and found Miku and Kaito stuck inside.

"Well looky here its the two love birds~!"  
>"Shut up Rin!" We couldn't see Kaito but we recognized his voice.<br>"Alright, alright just grab this rope."

We saw Miku pop out and next Kaito. Miku looked around an realized were she was and almost started panicking before realizing if she did that she might fall.  
>She then noticed us on the other side and had a surprised look on her face.<br>"You guys got stuck too?"  
>"Yup." I tried to respond cheerfully even though I was scared to death.<p>

Rin jumped back over and held her hand out to help Miku. Miku was hesitant at first but grabbed Rin's hand and jumped. She made it. Next Kaito jumped and also made it.

We climbed the ladder down to floor 26 where we found Len, Rin, and Piko's rooms. Rin invited us in and we all sat down on the couch and the recording rooms in the building were the same except for decorations and colors. Rin's room was bright yellow with cartoon oranges on the walls like my carrots.

Soon Len walked in and asked why we were all here. Rin explained the story and he just nodded his head and continued to talk about Rin about their song. This reminded me of Luka and mine's song.

"Hey Luka we should go work on this song."  
>"Oh right!" We waved good bye to our friends and headed to the stairs. We stopped by the boss' office to tell him about the elevators and then we headed to Luka's recording room.<p>

"So what's the song called?"  
>"Happy Synthesizer. It has a dance to it so we will be performing it in a music video."<br>A MUSIC VIDEO? This was rare for me. I only had one before so I was excited. Miku commonly got music videos since she was so popular.  
>"So you guys ready to get started?" I hadn't noticed Luka's assistant yet.<br>"Yup let's start."

We went into her recording room that was similar to mine except there were two stools for us and pink walls. She handed me the lyrics and melody and we began singing after Luka's assistant gave us the cue. I'll need to ask for his name later.

The music began and the song was peppy with electronic sounds added in as effect. The lyrics talked of a synthesizer hoping to bring happyness to everone in the world.

"Perfect!" We set the headphones down and headed out. The clock read 8:00 pm. We headed to the elevators and surprisingly they were working again. But Luka still stood close to me scared it might break down again.

When we reached the first floor we found all the others waiting for us. Once Meiko got there we "Luka and I get to be in a music video for our new song." I had to tell everyone this was a rarity for me. They applauded. I'm loved~!  
>"Yes and we must practice the dance tomorrow." Don't ruin the moment Luka.<br>"Kaito and I have a duet were he kills me." Miku seemed depressed by this.  
>"It's just a song Miku." Even Kaito couldn't cheer her up.<p>

We got home and it was 9:00. We started to get ready for bed when Miku came into my room.  
>"Gumi can I sleep in here tonight? My rooms next to Kaito's and I'm worried he'll try to attack me in my sleep." Oh Miku your so innocent!<br>"It's just a song Miku but OK." She beamed at me and we got into bed. Dont get wrong ideas. My bed is pretty big. Oh well we better get to bed. I got a dance to work on~! Good night!  
>-<p>

**Hurrah! Another chapter complete! I know getting stuck in an elevator is a little cliché but I couldn't think of anything else. Anyways I'm off to be random!****  
><strong>** Please Review! **


End file.
